


Heatwave

by Andrea_ODown



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: A heatwave hits Lunaris, and Atia finds Alkar with clear signs of a heat stroke. So all she can think of is getting him somewhere cool, and the Catacombs seem like the right place. But now with Raven being at her 'best' (read as "most annoying") behaviour, she isn't so sure anymore.





	Heatwave

Atia can see from the corner of her eye that Alkar is trying his best not to waver too much as Finn opens the door to his quarters.

“Here you go!” the vampire says in a cheerful voice that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Atia knows for sure that he’s worried about Alkar, too, but they both know better than to let it show. Alkar  _ hates  _ it when his friends are worried and even more so when they are worried about  _ him _ .

“Make yourselves at home,” Finn continues as he steps to the side to let them in. 

Alkar goes straight to the bed, or as straight as his state allows him. And if his wavering wouldn’t be enough of a sign that he is  _ not  _ well, the fact that he isn’t mumbling any complaints under his breath would be.

Atia bites down on her lower lip, allowing herself to look at him with all the worry she feels right now - which is only possible because Alkar has turned his back on her. His footsteps are heavy, his shoulders slouching, and she feels the urge to run to his side and support him. But he wouldn’t allow it, not while someone else is around.

She turns towards Finn and finds the same worry in his eyes. He slightly nods his head towards the hallway and they both step outside.

Atia sends one more look into Alkar’s direction, realizing that he’s reached the bed by now and is lying down with a sigh. She turns to Finn again.

“Is there anything else you need?” he asks.

“Water would be great. And some cloths,” she replies. “Might have to cool him down a bit more.” She breathes a silent sigh. “I didn’t expect the heat to take such a toll on him.”

Finn places a hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze. “It’s okay. No one would have.” 

When she looks at him, he curls his lips into a smile.

“He survived twenty-five summers, he’s going to survive this one as well.”

Atia sighs again, this time a little louder. “Yeah…” She knows that this didn’t sound convinced at all. Not that she really thinks that Alkar is going to die, she’s just worried, so  _ very  _ worried.

Finn replies to that with another squeeze to her shoulder. “I’ll get you some water and cloths and maybe some other things that might be helpful,” he says.

“Thank you, Finn,” Atia says, forcing her mouth into a smile. But then she raises a brow. “You’re really okay with us staying in your quarters?”

“I really am,” the vampire replies. “With Ezra gone I don’t really have use for the bed anyway.” 

He chuckles at that, but Atia feels a pang of guilt. It was her who suggested to Ezra he’d visit the Grand Magical Market, her who told him over and over again that things were going to be fine while he’s gone and that she and the others were more than capable of keeping his shop running for the time of his absence. And now he’s gone for just two days and this happened. Atia can’t help, but feel a little irony in that.

Finn must have noticed, of course he has, because he looks straight into her eyes, his gaze warm and friendly.

“Everything is going to be fine,” he says, his voice barely more than a whisper, but she can hear him so clearly as if he would speak those words right into her ear.

“I know,” she replies. “I’m just…” She breaks off, biting down on her lower lip.

“Worried,” Finn finishes her sentence. “I understand.”

He gives her shoulder a quick pat before he turns to leave. “I’ll be back in a bit!”

“Thank you, Finn!” Atia calls after him before she steps back into the room.

Alkar is trying to remove his clothes, and Atia quickly closes the door and rushes to the bed to help him. All too willingly he lets her take over, just another sign of his bad condition. Atia lets his sweat-soaked clothes fall to the ground, now no longer trying to hide her concern. When she’s finished she covers him with a thin blanket, not because he actually needs it, but because she knows he feels safer with a blanket. Because childhood rules say so. 

She gently places her hand on his cheek. Gosh, he still feels way too hot. Yes, she knows that Lycans run warm, but not  _ this  _ hot. 

Alkar looks at her through half-closed eyes.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles. “Not my first heatwave.”

Atia wants to say something, but words fail her, so she just places a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“That was nice,” Alkar says, a smile spreading on his face as he closes his eyes.

Atia ponders of kissing his forehead once again if it makes him feel a tiny bit better when there is a knock on the door.

She quickly slides off the bed and makes her way to the door. She expects to see Finn, but when she opens the door, she’s greeted by a grinning Raven.

“Special delivery!” the vampire says in a cheerful voice, holding a tray with a water pitcher, a small basin, some cloths, and two cups to her.

Still a bit irritated by not facing Finn, but Raven, Atia replies, “Hello Raven.”

“Finn asked me to bring you this,” Raven continues just as cheerful, holding out the tray to Atia. 

With a frown she takes it. “He did?”

“Nah, not really,” Raven replies. “Had to pry it from his dead, cold fingers.” She winks at Atia. “But anyways, you got now what you wanted, and so did I.”

She cranes her neck to look past Atia and over to the bed. “Awwwwwwww,” she calls out. “Look what the Hunter dragged in!” 

Alkar replies to that with a groan and an indefinable wave of his hand that looks to Atia as if he tried to flip Raven off, but couldn’t even find enough strength in him to do that. It makes her worry deepen.

Raven on the other hand doesn’t seem to be worried at all. She chuckles at Alkar’s reaction.

“Well, this is what happens to you sun-loving people in summer,” she teases.

“At least we don’t crumble to dust,” Alkar mumbles, his voice so low it’s hard to understand the words. 

But if Atia can hear them, so of course can Raven with her enhanced hearing.

“Oh, that’s easy to prevent,” she says, “and something you should consider too: Just avoid the sun.”

Alkar mumbles something under his breath, and Atia doesn’t know if he’s too weak to actually pronounce the words properly or if he just doesn’t want anyone to hear them. Either way, she decides that it is time for Raven to go. 

She turns to the vampire. “Thank you for … this, Raven,” she says, nodding at the tray in her hands, not using the word ‘help’ on purpose because she isn’t sure of how much help Raven actually has been. “See you later!”

And with that she forces the door shut with her foot, mentally rolling her eyes at Raven who still tries to look at Alkar through the narrowing gap of the closing door before it finally snaps shut.

Atia breathes a silent sigh and allows herself to actually roll her eyes before she walks over to the bed. 

“Not your biggest fan, that Raven, huh?” she says as she climbs the bed and kneels down next to Alkar.

He huffs. “Who actually is?”

“Well, me, for starters,” Atia replies, and it could be her imagination, but it seems that Alkar’s already red cheeks darken a bit more at that. It makes her smile, at least a little bit. She expected him to reply with another huff or a groan, but knowing that she can still make him blush tells her that things might not be as bad at all. 

She places the tray on the mattress and pours some water into the basin, then takes a cloth and dips it into the cold liquid until it is all wet and cold. She wrings it out and gently puts it on Alkar’s hot forehead. 

He replies to that with a relieved sigh. 

Atia dampens another cloth and carefully wipes over the bare skin of Alkar’s chest, earning another sigh of relief from him. 

“How did you make it through past summers if this little heatwave is sickening you this much?” she asks.

That question has been sitting on the tip of her tongue ever since Alkar came over from a side street across from Ezra’s shop to greet her, staggering so much that she decided she needed to get him somewhere cooler immediately. But only now does she dare to ask him, no that his little blush from before finally made her realize it might not be as bad as she feared.

“First, ‘little’ is an understatement,” he replies, “and second, I pretty much stayed out of town and deep in the forest where it’s cooler the past summers.”

Atia opens her mouth to ask him why he didn’t do so this summer as well, but realization washes over her before the words can leave her mouth.

Because  _ she _ ’s in town now.

She shakes her head. “I could have come visit you in the woods, you know.”

“While you’re looking after Ezra’s shop?”

“I only keep the shop open until noon!”

“Yeah, and you said, Piper would help, yet it’s only you working there.”

“That’s because Piper threatened a customer with a dagger because they got impatient when she couldn’t find the book they were asking for!”

Alkar gives a little laugh at that. “Sounds like Meriman.”

Atia can’t help, but laugh a little as well. Yes, it sure was so very Piper to lose her temper at an impatient customer, and really, she should have seen it coming. And yet, she was too excited that Ezra would actually leave for the Grand Magical Market, that he’d get so many amazing new things for his shop, that she abandoned all doubts. And now this happened because she was trying to help a friend.

She sighs and realizes too late how loud it has been.

Alkar reaches for her hand that is still wiping the cloth over his chest and she stops when he grabs her wrist. She feels his gaze on her and reluctantly turns her head to look at him. He looks her straight in the eye, his crimson gaze deep and earnest.

“You do realize that none of this is your fault, right?” he asks. “That I could have taken better care of myself?”

It takes her a while to take his words in, to  _ actually  _ understand their meaning. 

“I still feel guilty,” she finally says.

“Don’t,” Alkar replies. “I’m an idiot, is all.”

Atia laughs quietly at that before she leans down to brush his lips gently with hers.

“I know,” she says. “But you’re  _ my  _ idiot.”

She laughs another quiet laugh when his cheeks darken again at that as he looks at her a little longer. Then he lets go of her wrist and closes his eyes again with a sigh.

“Try to get some sleep,” Atia says as she dampens the cloth again with cold water and continues tending him. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You better be!” Alkar replies, doing such a miserable job at sounding all grumpy and gruff that it brings a smile to Atia’s face. 

She waits until his calm breathing and the small trickle of drool running from his mouth show her that he has finally fallen asleep. Only then does she allow herself to take a deep and much needed breath.

* * *

When Atia wakes she is a bit confused at first, trying to figure out where she is and what has happened. Then she sets eyes on Alkar lying next to her and she remembers in an instant. The heatwave, the Catacombs, Alkar’s condition. 

She must have fallen asleep, she realizes as she sits up and wipes over her eyes with the back of her hand to get rid of the last bit of sleepiness. She checks on Alkar when her eyes are focussing again. The cloth on his forehead is still damp, but already luke-warm. With a silent sigh she removes it and places it in the basin together with the other cloth she used to cool Alkar’s chest which she has still been holding in her hand. Looks like sleep snuck up on her rather quickly.

She takes a moment to search Alkar’s face for any sign that he’s uncomfortable, but his breathing is calm and steady. Good. Carefully, she moves her hand to his cheek, checking his temperature with the back of her hand. His skin is still warmer than usual, but not nearly as hot as it was when they met outside Ezra’s shop. That’s even better, and she breathes a sigh of relief.

When she wants to remove her hand from his cheek, Alkar all of a sudden moves and grabs her wrist. She jumps a little at that.

“Oh, you’re awake!” she says a little too quickly.

Alkar brings her hand to his lips, placing gentle kisses on her fingers before he rolls onto his side, opens his eyes and looks at her.

“Yeah, I am,” he replies.

“I should have known. You weren’t drooling.” 

She raises a brow at him, and Alkar laughs a little at that. 

Atia allows herself to lie down as he lets the hand holding her wrist slide to her fingers and takes his sweet time to let their fingers entwine, gently squeezing and massaging her hand.

Atia watches closely because she just loves how perfect their hands look together, their fingers embracing as if they never wanted to let go.

“Are you feeling better?” she asks, finally managing to draw her eyes away from their interlocked fingers to look at his face.

“Much better,” he replies with a smile that quickly turns into a smirk as he leans in, his lips moving closer to hers.

Atia’s first instinct is to back away, but her lips are prickling in pleasant anticipation, craving this contact so very much. So she lets it happen. And his warm lips feel so amazing that she just doesn’t have it in her to pull away too soon. Only when his tongue gently slides over her mouth asking for entrance, she pulls back. And it is harder for her than she would have thought because her mouth, her entire body is demanding, almost forcing her to deepen the kiss. 

Alkar tries to chase after her, but she quickly places her free hand on his shoulder, keeping him at a distance, however small it may be because she can still feel his warm breath on her face. It takes her a moment longer than she would have liked to regain her composure because her treacherous body is still trying to pull her forward to meet Alkar’s lips in a much needed, much wanted kiss. And when she opens her eyes, there is no doubt that Alkar has noticed too, because he gives her one of his lopsided smirks that makes it even harder for her to keep this little distance between them. 

“What are you doing?” she asks.

She knows that his reply is going to be somewhere on the banter-spectrum when his smirk turns into a broad grin.

“Weeeeeeell,” he drawls, “I thought you might have learned by now, but it’s called a kiss.”

Atia raises a brow. “Idiot.”

“I know,” Alkar responds. “But I’m  _ your  _ idiot.”

Suddenly, all the tension in her body breaks free in a small laugh, disappearing with the sound of her voice echoing from the walls before she lets her lips crash with Alkar’s. He seems surprised by her reaction, and she lets her tongue playfully glide over his lips, eagerly demanding entrance. And she doesn’t hesitate one second when he parts his lips and their tongues join in a heated, breath-taking dance.

When they break apart what feels like an eternity later and still too soon for Atia’s taste, they lock eyes as they are both trying to catch their breath. 

When their breathing has calmed down just a little bit, Alkar leans in, trying to catch her lips for another kiss, but Atia stops him again. Part of her does it because she just  _ loves  _ to tease him, but there is still a little guilt gnawing at her. Not to mention the concern for his health because his temperature is still not back to normal.

“I thought we were talking about just one kiss,” she says.

“Nah, we were just making sure we both know what a kiss is,” Alkar replies. “Now I want to make sure we  _ really  _ know what a kiss is.”

His smirk is so attractive, Atia really has to remind herself of her concern for him to not let him kiss her again.

“You aren’t well,” she reminds him. “You should rest.”

“I rested already. And it would make me feel better.”

Atia twists her mouth. “I’m just afraid that we won’t stop at kissing.”

Alkar gives an exaggerated gasp, clutching at his chest with his free hand, and only now does Atia realizes that they are still holding hands. It just feels so  _ right _ .

“You hurt me, Atia!” Alkar says in feigned indignation. “I had absolutely  _ no  _ ulterior motives!”

The chuckle that ends his little play-acting is all Atia needs to know to be convinced that he absolutely  _ had  _ ulterior motives. 

“But you know,” he adds, “if you don’t wanna stop at kissing, I’ll gladly follow along.”

Atia twists her mouth again, and when he winks at her with that wonderful, sexy smirk, she decides that he can handle a little teasing. Maybe even a little more. 

She dramatically rolls her eyes. 

“Okay, if it makes you feel better, I guess I could handle a little more kissing.”

“Glad to hear that,” Alkar replies, catching her mouth with his so quickly that she doesn’t get a chance to think about her next step.

The kiss is demanding and so very  _ hot  _ that it makes Atia’s skin prickle. When her brain finally starts working again, her first thought is that she doesn’t even want to think about stopping at kissing. She needs more. Much, much more.

Alkar sits up and she follows him willingly, never breaking the kiss. When he lets go of her hand, she doesn’t protest. She knows that he just does it so he can pull her closer, and so he does as his arms wrap around her, pulling her to him in a tight embrace. Their kiss has gone from hot to feverish, and Atia can only hope that they could go without oxygen just a little longer because she really doesn’t want to break this kiss if she can help it.

She moves her hands to Alkar’s head, her fingers running through his thick hair, massaging his scalp, until they come to rest behind his wolf ears. She starts to rub the spot behind them gently at first, then a little stronger. She can feel him pulling her even closer, and when she adds just a little bit of fingernails to turn it into a tiny scratch, he moans into her mouth.

When they have to break the kiss simply because they need to breathe. They look at each other, panting for air, and Atia can’t help, but notice that Alkar’s face is more flushed than it usually would be after such a kiss.

She removes one hand from his ear which earns her a protesting groan from him, but she doesn’t care. She places her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. Sure, his skin is always warm, even hot when they’re having sex, but it shouldn’t be  _ this  _ hot just now.

Worry makes her furrow her brow, and Alkar’s eyes widen just a little bit when he sees that. He leans in closer, trying to engage her in another kiss, but Atia draws back. Sure, she wants this as much as he does, she wants this so very much, but she doesn’t want his condition to worsen just because they couldn’t keep their hands and lips away from each other.

Her brain manages to come up with a new plan in a few moments which  _ could  _ be a sign how badly she wants this, and she smiles at Alkar, a warm smile that turns into a mischievous one as she places both hands on his chest and pushes him down on the mattress. He lets himself fall down willingly.

“How about this? I’ll do all the  _ hard  _ work,” - oh yes, that emphasis is totally intended there and by the way Alkar’s eyes glisten, he totally gets it - “and you just do, well, nothing?” she suggests.

Alkar replies with a smirk of his own. “Careful, Atia, I might get used to you spoiling me like that.”

“I don’t find it in me to mind,” she says, her smile turning into a smirk. “And who said I was going to make it easy for you?”

She catches the shiver running through his body, and she just  _ loves  _ it.

“Try me,” he responds, his voice suddenly all husky and so very sexy.

“Oh, I will. Believe me, I will.”

There’s another shiver going through his body, and it makes her heart pick up speed.

Alkar licks his lips. “You know, typically lesser clothes are involved with this,” he says. “And so far, only one of us is naked. And it’s not you.”

It makes Atia’s heart skip a beat as she remembers saying something similar to him during the first night they slept together. 

She breathes a dramatic sigh. “Thanks for pointing that out, Alkar, I wouldn’t have noticed. Really, what would I do without you?” She adds an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

Alkar winks at her. “That’s what I’m here for, darling.”

With another dramatic sigh Atia kneels on the bed at a spot where Alkar can easily watch her every move without craning his neck, but she makes sure that their bodies don’t touch at all. Then she starts removing her clothes. She takes her sweet time, and it is  _ not  _ easy. Alkar’s intense crimson eyes follow her every movement, and his gaze full of want and desire burns on every bit of exposed skin, making her heart race and sending pleasant shivers down her spine. It takes every last ounce of self-control she has left to stick to her plan. Yes, she knows it’s going to be worth it, but this doesn’t make it any easier. 

At least she manages to not look Alkar into the eyes because she isn’t sure if her self-control is going to be enough 

When she is completely naked, her breathing has already quickened and she finally allows herself to look at Alkar’s face. Their eyes lock, and Atia’s breath catches as she sees all the lust and longing for her in his eyes.

She takes a deep, shuddering breath that totally fails to calm her down. But she decides that it’s all she can do right now, and with another deep breath, she moves over to Alkar, kneeling over him with one knee on each side of his waist, and as before she makes sure that their bodies aren’t touching. It is a bit of a challenge, but she manages. 

Suddenly, Alkar places his hands on her thighs, and she isn’t sure if he’s trying to help her by keeping her steady or trying to pull her closer or maybe a bit of both, but Atia shoves his hands away anyway.

Alkar gives her a confused look.

“Remember? You do nothing, I do all the hard work,” she explains. “That means  _ you  _ don’t touch  _ me _ .”

Alkar lets out a long groan. “I didn’t know you meant that!”

Atia shrugs. “This is either happening my way or it’s not happening at all.”

Alkar sighs and lets his hands sink to the mattress, close enough to her legs, so she can feel the warmth radiating from them. She knows he’s doing that on purpose, making sure that his fingers  _ almost  _ touch her, but since he’s obeying her rules, she’s fine with it.

She twists her body a bit which is partly because she wants to find a position that is a bit more comfortable and partly because she wants to tease Alkar a little longer by giving him a good view of her naked body while he  _ cannot  _ touch her. And she makes sure that their bodies don’t even touch accidentally somehow. 

When she’s done, she looks at him, and his gaze that has been wandering over her body settles on her face, too. Their eyes lock, and Atia  _ loves  _ what she can see in his - all the desire and anticipation. Her lips part just a little and her mouth crooks into a mischievous smirk. Alkar swallows hard at that which she loves even more.

“Now,” she begins, her voice low and daring, “let me get myself ready for you.”

She lets her hand glide down her body, slowly, slowly, so very slowly, that she isn’t sure if  _ she  _ is going to be able to handle her own teasing, but the way Alkar inhales sharply as her hand begins her journey downwards and how he’s trying to keep his breathing steady, but fails miserably, is all she needs to know to continue. When her hand finally comes to rest between her legs, Alkar flinches beneath her, and he inhales sharply once again and holds his breath, only to release it in a long growl when her middle finger finds her clit. She rubs it in slow circles, loving the waves of pleasure this and Alkar’s intense gaze send through her body.

Oh, she knows she doesn’t really have to do that. She’s already wet and all too ready for him, but it feels so  _ good _ . She breathes a long sigh as she adds a little more pressure to her finger. Her hips seem to act on their own as they start to gently rock back and forth in a steady rhythm. She moans as the heat between her legs starts to grow. 

Alkar is panting by now, growl after low growl dropping from his mouth. Oh, she better slows things down a little or they’d both reach their climax just like this. If only it wasn’t so  _ hard _ .

With an immense amount of self-control she didn’t think her body would still be capable of, she removes her hand from her womanhood. Alkar reacts to that with a whimper, his gaze finding her face.

She only smiles at him, taking a few deep breaths in order to calm herself down. Which is even harder when he looks at her like  _ this _ \- his eyes dark with desire, his eyes pleading,  _ begging  _ even. It sends a shiver down her spine, and then she remembers something, something back from the Lunar Festival back in winter when he announced that he never begs and she decided from his behavior that he  _ definitely  _ begs. Time to test that, right?

She reaches behind her, and Alkar moans when her hand finds his member. He’s so hard already that it makes Atia’s just calmed down breath pick up speed again, and her heart is racing in her chest, as she moves her body and brings his member to her opening. 

But she doesn’t let him touch her there just yet, she makes sure that he almost touches her, though.

His fingers claw at the mattress. “Atia…,” he moans, and she does  _ not  _ miss the pleading ring to his voice, but she isn’t quite pleased yet.

“Oh, I thought you never beg?” she says with a raised brow, and he looks at her giving another whimper that quickly turns into a moan when she lets her hand slide up and down his cock.

“Atia!” he moans again.

“Close,” she says, adding a little more pressure to her hand on his cock. “How about ‘please’?”

He looks at her, his eyes begging now, but he presses his lips closed, biting down on his lower lip even, as if he’s trying to make sure his own tongue doesn’t betray him. Atia smirks and moves her thumb to the head of his cock, gently rubbing over it. His body shudders beneath her, a muffled moan trying to break free from his closed lips, and Atia moves her thumb a little faster.

He can’t keep his lips closed anymore and moans loudly, looking into her eyes with an even more pleading look and panting for air.

“P-please,” he finally says.

Atia smirks. “There you go. That wasn’t so  _ hard _ , was it?”

He replies with another moan as she brings his cock to her vag and slowly lowers herself, taking him in inch by inch, and it feels so amazing that she has to bite down on her lower lip to not cry out in pleasure. When she’s taken him in completely, she takes a moment to savor the feeling of him inside her, how he stretches her just right, how he reaches all the right spots inside her. 

She sighs as she leans forward bringing her mouth to his so close that she can feel his hot breath on her face, their lips almost touching. And she loves how he licks his lips, knowing that he just  _ wants  _ to kiss her, but sticks to her rules. It brings a smile to her face.

And then she starts moving, slowly rocking her hips. Alkar inhales sharply, his fingers digging deeper into the sheets, and then he releases his breath in a long, loud moan. 

“Shhhhhh,” Atia makes as she brings her mouth to one of his human ears. “You don’t want our vampire-friends to hear you, right?” 

“I’m damn sure they can hear us alright,” he replies, but the way he presses his lips together show her that he is at least trying. It makes her smile even deeper and she takes his ear lobe into her move and nibbles at it carefully, making him inhale sharply. 

One quick kiss to his cheek and Atia sits up again, picking up speed, and soon her hips are moving in a tantalizing rhythm. Oh yes, staying quiet or at least trying so isn’t easy for Alkar, but neither is it for her. They both press their lips together, trying to muffle their moans that grow and grow in volume, trying so hard to break free from their lips. 

They lock eyes, and his intense gaze, his red eyes reaching for something inside her almost pushes her over the edge, making her skin burn and prickle with the need for release, but she isn’t allowing herself to get there just yet. She moves her hips even faster now, and the shiver she can feel going through Alkar’s body tells her that he’s so  _ very  _ close. She knows he’s holding back or at least trying to because it’s always so important to him to make her come first, but tonight, she has other plans. 

She keeps up her rhythm, and another shiver goes through Alkar, more intense this time, and with a sharp inhale he comes deep inside her. Atia keeps her rhythm until he’s fully released himself then slows down and finally stops, when Alkar releases the breath he’s been holding in a long sigh.

She wants to detach herself from him, but suddenly she feels Alkar’s heavy hand on her thigh. He looks at her, his eyes heavy-lidded, but still, the question he’s asking her is so clear to her as if he’d put it into words.

_ What about you? _

Even in the afterglow of his own orgasm, he doesn’t stop thinking about her own pleasure, and it makes Atia smile warmly.

She didn’t think of taking care of herself just now, but she has to confess, doing it with his member still inside her does have quite some appeal. So she brings her hand to her womanhood again, her fingers stroking the swollen flesh, until her middle finger finds her clit. She rubs it, her finger moving fast, demanding, desperate even. The heat starts to concentrate between her legs, begging for release. She moves her free hand to her mouth, pressing it hard against it as she throws back her head and comes with a silent cry. She just lets herself give in to that feeling, savoring every second of it. 

When her body starts to relax again, she removes her hand from her mouth and turns to Alkar who smiles at her, stroking her thigh gently with his thumb. She returns his smile as she slowly detaches herself from him, her one hand finding his on her thigh and grabbing it, and their fingers entwine quickly. 

“Shit, you weren’t kidding, when you said you aren’t gonna make this easy for me,” he says with a smirk as Atia settles down beside him.

“You didn’t seem to mind,” she replies with silent laugh.

“Didn’t say I did.” 

He leans over and their lips meet for a gentle kiss. When they break apart, Atia brings her hand to Alkar’s forehead, checking his temperature. Still warmer than usual, but not as bad as she was expecting. She sits up, her eyes looking for the basin, and surprisingly enough, it seemed to have survived their little encounter without any water splashing over. She grabs it and takes one of the wet cloths. With a sigh Alkar lets his head sink back on the cushion so Atia can place the cloth on his forehead.

“You should rest now,” Atia says.

“Yeah, yeah,” Alkar replies, and while he’s trying his best to sound annoyed, Atia doesn’t miss that he’s already closing his eyes. He brings his hand holding hers to his chest letting it rest upon his heart, and Atia loves how she can feel his heart beat, slow and steady.

Atia grabs another cloth and starts cooling his chest. She watches how Alkar’s faces relaxes as he’s drifting off to sleep.

_ Gosh, you have no idea how much I love you, _ Atia thinks.

Strangely enough, she can hear his voice in her head.  _ And you have no idea how much I love you. _ She could have put it down to her imagination if it weren’t for the fact that Alkar’s squeezing her hand the same moment she can hear his unspoken words. It sends a pleasant shiver down her spine and brings a warm smile to her face.

* * *

When they leave Finn’s quarters the next morning, they are greeted by a heavily grinning Raven together with Finn who is at least  _ trying  _ to keep his composure, but the fact that his smile is somehow crooked and his eyes are glistening with something that looks a lot like mischief tells Atia that on the inside, he’s grinning just as heavily as Raven.

“Good morning, lovebirds!” Raven calls out. “Did you have fun last night?”

Alkar glares at her, his brow furrowed in an angry frown. He opens his mouth to respond, but obviously thinks better of it as he closes it again and turns to Finn.

“Sun up already?” he asks.

Finn nods. “Yes.”

“Good.” 

And with that Alkar grabs Atia’s hand, dragging her behind her as he dashes for the nearest exit as Raven’s laughter follows them through the tunnels. 


End file.
